


forever and ever.

by aphylla



Series: mini stories that I randomly decide to write :) [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: First Post, I came up with the dialogue prompt at like 11pm, I hope you enjoy?, Other, mini story, this kinda sucks yikes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 08:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20636075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphylla/pseuds/aphylla
Summary: a mini story I  came up with at 11pm.





	forever and ever.

**Author's Note:**

> uhh hi? this is my first post on ao3. Although I don’t really expect anyone to read this I writing this note anyways. Thus is just a mini story? I came up with last night. It’s kinda ehh I guess. Enjoy?

We would always do this. Racing around The Great Oak on The Hill until we couldn’t feel our feet. Climbing up to almost the very top so we could see the whole entirety of The City and beyond. Cycling along fields of wheat or grass and other plants we didn’t know the names of. Saying hello to all the horses and cows and even sheep as we dashed down the dirt lane. Walking through The River trying to catch a fish or two. Waving to barges passing by or climbing aboard one so we could chat with the families children that lived on them, and ask them all kinds of questions. Helping them out by steering the barge and even opening and closing the huge gates! One of the families even told us we’d do great living on The River but I said that ‘it was fun while it lasted, but I shan’t do this for the rest of my life. I have a mother and a father and two annoying brothers that would be very scared if I suddenly left one day.’ Huffing and crossing my arms, my friend followed suit and the fisherman gave us a big hearty laugh and told us that ‘it were only a joke my dears’ in that funny accent of his.

Picking blackberries off neighbours bushes and popping them in mini baskets their mother weaved us exactly for this kind of thing. Rushing home with baskets full of the sweetly sour berries and dropping them onto the kitchen counter so my mother could make us her delicious jam. So we could dip our fingers into the jars a lick it off and brag to the other kids about how my mother makes the best jam. Then in the mornings after, jam toast was our breakfast and it was my favourite.

The Forest was our favourite play area, because you could hide in the trees and crouch underneath bushes, silently waiting to ambush the other. Swinging from beach to branch as if it weeper a monkey bar. We would always try to capture a squirrel because ‘I’ve always wanted one as a pet’ they whispered, whilst sneaking up behind the poor animal. Even if we knew it would run away eventually, it was always fun to try. Staying up past our bedtimes has to be my favourite time of day; silently watching the clouds morph pink or orange and the sun dip lower into the sprawling fields. Every-time we watched the sunset, they always asked the same question.

“Hey, what do you think it’s like up there?” 

“Up where?” 

“The sky silly!” 

“Hmm, I dunno.“

a slight chuckle was the only thing that could be heard before the long silence. Anxiety lingered between us as we both lay on the grass, our new jeans stained green. We would certainly get told off about this, even if neither of us cared. Our hair frizzy and wild as it lay sprawling in the grass. Tiny flowers from the Fields dotted around in our hair, weaved into makeshift braids. Atop their head, a flower crown lay. Elderflower weaved in with ferns and Evergreen leaves, the perfect Forest Queen crown for a perfect Forest Queen. 

I looked to her and her eyes were closed. Drifting into a calming dream that would wake her up in the early hours of morn’. Looking back to the sky, I softly giggled. And closed my eyes as well. Hoping it could last forever. And ever. 

And ever.


End file.
